Floodlights are used in many different applications. Such floodlights may be used, for example, in commercial applications and residential applications. Floodlights may also be used in industrial applications and other harsh environments, including but not limited to military applications, onboard ships, assembly plants, power plants, oil refineries, and petrochemical plants. When a floodlight is used in such harsh environments, the floodlight must comply with one or more standards and/or regulations to ensure safe and reliable operation. With the development of lighting technologies (e.g., light emitting diode (LED)) that offer alternatives to incandescent lamps, floodlights using such lighting technologies are becoming more common.